


Ascension In Every Timeline

by Nuuvan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, a lot of swearing, lovestory mixed with plot, other tags will be added, there will be smut, time relapse, time reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuuvan/pseuds/Nuuvan
Summary: Jill likes to play the hero here, but... Nope. Not in the way someone would expect.|| A lovestory between Alastor and Jill (OC) mixed with plot. From a fangirl for fangirls/boys. ||Story begins with Jill who needs a job. Mimzy leads the Swing Bar in which she and Jill get to know each other. Besides that there's Angel Dust who has the urge to go on a drunken spree with his new female dude. Later when Jill's ready to fuck everything up, she gets loveydovey with a certain Radio Demon. Yo.It's a Alastor x OC story, but don't expect only lemon.I'm a fangirl who loves slowburn.And many fluffy scenes.But also hot stuff.Yeah.Canon Alastor is (probably completely) asexual.My version of Alastor acts asexual at first but finds out he can also feel extremely attracted to a person.But only when he has feelings for them.And it takes a loooong time for him to feel comfortable with sexual contact.So when you can accept this no-canon thing, feel free to read my story. :^)~*~Angel: "Urgh, Jill! Just chill."Jill: "Did you just make ... a pun about my name?"





	1. Annotation from the Author

Alright, I try to be brief! I know that forewords generally are boring as hell.  
But I feel like I should do an annotation first about this fanfiction and why the original character will behave in the story like she'll do.  
  


  1. Maybe the prologue’s a bit off-putting for some Hazbin Hotel fans because the OC got a power which leads quickly to the apprehension **Jill will be a motherfuckin' overpowered Mary Sue and Alastor would fall in love with her IMMEDIATELY.** But besides this power I want to show you the opposite. I want to show how human Jill still is with all her flaws, how she won’t be befriended with all sympathetic demons and especially how **she isn’t the perfect partner** for a cannibalistic deer demon. It's will get complicated between them I can promise. But it's not impossible for them even.  
  

  2. **It's not for nothing a Alastor x OC story, but you have to know that they both have to learn how to get along together. Like it would be in real life or at least closely.**  
And yes, there will be smut / lemon some day, but it shouldn’t be the main trigger why they come together. That wouldn’t be a healthy relationship at all in the first place.  
  

  3. Jill’s strengths, weaknesses and also often memories from her previous life will be presented in a form of my own experiences and feelings. I think this way the OC **will act as a natural self-being** instead of a foreign person I don’t know or can hardly understand as the author.  
  

  4. And in the end I guess Jill’s power is also somewhat interesting to write about and not some _“yeah she accidentally committed suicide and now she’s livin’ happily in hell together with her psychotic but sweet demon prince”_. **Power always leads to madness.** Oh yeah.  
Additively I can assure you I’ll try my best to deepen Jill’s and _(also Alastor’s)_ character who can also mess everything up.  
  

  5. I'm posting on Wattpad too! And drawings to the story will also be added from me. :)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/177654084-ascension-alastor-x-oc-hazbin-hotel



  
**Little forewarning too** , English is not my mother tongue. I come from Germany so that’s why my character will also be born in Germany - _then the bad english skills won’t be mistakes anymore but a stylistic device, ha!_  
Well, I still hope you’ll understand my scribblement. If not then please don’t hesitate to contact me! :)  
  
I’m open for criticism as long as it’s meant in a friendly way! ;)  
Aaand I'm also open for feedback in general, hehehe.

  
hellish greetings  
Nuuvan


	2. Job Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jills Job Interview is waiting for her.

Oh wow. You just got dumped from a tall and white spider who was standing in front of a drug-selling automat. And you didn't even hit on her. Him? You didn't really know.  
"Bitch, sorry for breaking your heart, but I'm only attracted at men."  
"When I spoke to you I only wanted to ask for the way to the Swing Bar..."  
"Pff, sorry when you push your tits out of your dekolleté and grin like a rainbow-puking barbie doll."  
"Pardon?!"  
You stared at your breasts. They didn't fall out! They weren't even big!  
"Well... fine. I also have no interest in you. But please, I just wanna go to my job interview! Can you help me?"  
"Why should I?"  
"I can buy you one little bag of that drug-automat as a gift?"  
"Ohoo, you know how to satisfy my needs! Great, slutty bride. It's near here. Just go straight down the street and the first crossover you turn left. You will see the entrance. Now give this sexy star here the dope he wants!"

It didn't take long and you were standing in the doorstep of the Swing Bar. It's not what you feared it would be. It was not like a Swinger Club, thank God! Satan? Whatever. At least you didn't apply for a club full of sex driven demons.  
You listened to the music in the background. Yep, that's why it was named Swing Bar. The genre fitted so perfectly in this establishment and created a pleasant atmosphere besides the fact both workers and customers were all demons.

Actually you were a demon too, otherwise you wouldn't have been stuck here in hell for about 2 months. Unfortunately you didn't remember your death like many others do, but at least you heard you were not the only one who couldn't remember. It felt like a little consolation given to you.  
You also looked almost pretty normal, like a human you always were. You didn't have any power like the others had or any mutations on your body except for your unusual red eyes. But you were more than lucky you still could feel being ordinary, although it was a bit more complicated to survive hell like that. Most devilish beings stared at you like you were a little kid who couldn't defend themself. Till then you have shown you also could beat the shit out of a disgusting rapist last month. You were glad you could at least fight without any magic to preserve your remaining mental health thanks to the martial art lessons you had over years when you were still alive.

"Hey slut, move aside!", you heard a male voice right behind you. Yeah, still the same social intercourse like everywhere else too. But still better and more pleasant than a Sex Club with ... possibly polite demons? Well, nevermind.

Your feet took you forwards into the musical pub and your eyes searched for the employer and scanned the darkened room. Walls, ceiling, the floor - painted in the darkest color not anywhere near the sky on earth could be. The room was decorated with chairs, tables, the bar and barstools which were black as well. Only the lights on stage and counter and candles on the tables gave the room a gloomy light to see anything. The red curtain on the stage was a wonderful contrast to the furniture and served as a brilliant eye catcher.

While you were astonished at the location you spotted a giant bull working at the bar in a modest black suit with a white shirt under the coat. Currently he was drying a few drinking glasses when you slightly gulped and slowly approached the counter to speak to the intimidating bullish demon.  
"Excuse me, sir. I look for the employer of this pub, could you help me?"  
His cold eyes pierced you when he faced you. You waited for his answer.  
"Sure. She's working backstage at the moment. Just go to the other side and knock at the door."  
"Why, thanks!"  
"Hmm", a very talkative man you thought.

As earlier mentioned you knocked ... aaand nothing happened. Only after five minutes you heard a voice behind that door.  
"Urgh, wait there! I'll come to you when I have time!", you heard a definitely stressed female voice.  
"O-Okay."

...

...

Ok. Just waiting.

For like another five minutes.

Finally then the door opened and you were confused to only see blond hair. Well, your eyes had to move down a bit to look at a clearly short woman. And you thought it were you who were the shortest woman here! Paralyzed like how you didn't even know why you were here anymore you stared at her. But it was not really because she were tinier than you.  
"Well, what's the matter?"  
She was a curvy and beautiful lady with short blond hair, pink irides on black sclera, black lipstick and a dress with hair accessories that obviously reminded of the Swing era back then in the 1920s.

  


_'Holy shit, how could someone be so pretty? And I'm not even homosexual!'_

  


Yet still she had that fascinating aura you were attracted to instantly.  
"Uhm..."  
"Don't waste my time if you don't have anything relevant to say!"  
"Y-You posted about a job offer for working as a waitress-"  
"Ah, I see....", she answered promptly, "Well, follow me. I'll show you what to do."  
She passed you by and you were following her, "at first you need to know how our system works. We still only have the cash box without any electronic, but that will change in a few weeks. Till then you have to work with mental calculation when you cash up customers. You understand?"  
You blinked in confusion. "Wh-What? You already want to hire me?"  
"That's why you're here, brat. Aren't you?"  
"Of course! But I thought you'd do a job interview in the first place", you said.  
"Pff, don't be silly. It's just a waste of time, especially when I urgently need a new waiter. Follow me."

After showing you what you had to do the next weeks and when you'd have your workshifts she introduced herself as Mimzy and also introduced you to your colleagues from now on. There were only two other workers there. The bull-demon whose name was Zhu you got to know earlier and an older woman called Viola with the head of a cobra, dressed in a long red glittering dress. Well, just yet you sensed her arrogant behaviour. This won't make any things easier. But that was your smallest problem.

Your biggest issue were that you're more than miserable at mental calculation.

  


F u c k .

  
"Well, Jill. I'm looking forward to a new phase of good collaboration. Don't mess this up, got that?", your new boss asked you. You nodded in a hectic way.  
"Y-Yes, madam!"  
"Uff, don't", Mimzy held her head clearly stressed out, "just Mimzy, okay? Good. You can leave. Tomorrow I'll expect you at six o'clock. Please be on time." 


	3. The Blood-Red Gentleman and the Gorgeous Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her first work day at Swing Bar!  
>  She hears a certain Radio Demon singing ;)

You were doing great so far. Puh.  
Just wrong-calculated for once this evening.

... And you were still at your first hour.

Who knew how it'd be the next three hours of your actual workshift.  
Ha. Ha. Ha. You innerly laughed yourself to **death**.

Well, enough of being a mimosa.

_Back to work!_

When you served at table number seven you looked at the yet empty stage in front of you. It let a little nostalgia wash over you and you thought back at the time when you also were a performer in your freetime - a singer in an Underground-Rock'n'Roll band. You didn't really come to fame but it still was enjoyable to perform in a few local pubs.  
Too bad you'd only work as a waitress here. Maybe one day you'll get a chance to play on stage again. But at first it was important to earn money as good as you could to finance yourself and your little home.  
Your flat was no more than big enough for a single bed, a small creaky wardrobe, a basic tiny square table, a mini refrigerator besides an oven older than earth's dirt, a poky bathroom in which you almost could do your business on the toilet during your cold shower. Furthermore you would need to go shopping again soon. It was incredibly exhausting to keep your pairs of socks together.

Oh, maybe you should stop to stare into space-

"Jill?! Come here right away!"

Shit.

This was Violas voice for the third time. You wondered how a colleague could be more bossy than the boss itself. Too bad Mimzy wouldn't show up before evening today.

"Coming..." With the now empty tablet in your right hand and the other hand gripping at your precious ring on your necklace you went straight up to the ancient and yet shiny neat snake lady.

"Why aren't the dishes cleaned yet in the kitchen? We shouldn't have to do that but you!", she complained.  
"B-But right now I wanted to go to the kitch-"  
"You have to do it directly when you collect the dishware. Otherwise it takes longer to prepare the meals!"  
"Okay, okay. Now I understand."  
"I hope so", she said with a grimly undertone, "I have a good advice for you, little girl. Shape up or ship out!"  
Her last words were clearly spoken in a deep voice.

That was it. _Fuck._  
 _Fuck! Don't cry!_  
Just because you made this fucking mistake and now she had to took her anger out on you.  
You... You were new here!  
It should be obvious you'd get something wrong on your first day!  
Man, you just hoped her shift was going to be over soon.

 

In the late evening the pub was pretty well crowded and Mimzy was busy with preparations for the today's event. Finally Viola was gone and only Zhu and you were responsible for the service. With him and Mimzy you felt calm again and you didn't get into a mess so easily. Indeed the customers were always somewhat mad when you considerably took too long to cash up them, but you haven't gotten into more trouble. What luck!

"Test, test. One, two, three", you heard from the stage.  
Ah, Mimzy did the soundcheck already! During her testing on the microphones standing lined up you went back to Zhu who was waving you over behind the counter.

"Do you need a hand?", you asked him.  
"Your shift's over, Miss Jill. I just wanted to tell you that before you work overtime without any knowledge."  
"Oh, thank you Mister Zhu! Yeah, looks like I forgot the time, haha", you said and scratched yourself on the back of your head.  
"Well, may you have a nice evening."  
"Thanks! But ... is it okay for you to work alone when it's crowded?"  
"Don't worry, there is an another newcomer beside you. He will relieve you."  
"O-Oh, okay."

There was a short silence between you when he was busy with recounting the cash in the box. When he has finished you cleared your throat.

"Well, I'm not leaving yet... I guess."  
"So you want to see the show?", he saw you nodding and went on talking, "No wonder. Mimzy's a musical genius. I'm certain you'll enjoy it."  
You smiled widely. Zhu really was a gentleman with a reserved character you learned to know tonight. You were curious about the reason why he also landed in hell. Well ... maybe he was one of the inconspicuous type of demons. No matter what it was. You wouldn't ask him straightaway - at least for now.

.

'Holy guacamoly!' , you could only think.  
You sat at the bar between the customers in the back to attract less attention from anyone and drank a glass of still water to ...  
... well, water your dried out mouth.

 _Not bad for the first workday._  
Well, even with a lot of stress caused by your female colleague you thought. But it could have gone worse.

Fortunately in a few weeks you no longer had to do mental maths! Your employer told you about her first purchase she wanted to cross out of her priority list and how the electronic checkstand for receipts was the next technical innovation in this pub to be dued. The first one was the karaoke machine which today she would make available for guests for the third time.

 _Oh, damn!_ You just remembered you forgot to ask Mimzy about your salary. This was important if you didn't want to lose your home ... again. Bad enough you had to move out of the other flat. But things didn't look so good on this subject for now, it was a bad memory you'd rather forget.

For the show a demon appeared you thought you already saw him somewhere. He was there to help out the short lady with her performance. You noticed the start of the show only then when the red-dressed demon with his stylish monocle and his walking stick - or was it a micro, too? - spoke into the hand microphone with his quite radio cracking voice. Interesting sound ... You wondered why he sounded like that. But what came next blowed you and your only half-operative brain away.

His voice.

Her voice.

Their voice together.

In two parts, then in single parts.

Most of their songs you didn't know except for _Black Betty_ or _Hit the Road Jack_. They also played instruments. The Radio Demon who introduced himself as Alastor to the crowd played the piano - Mimzy both the piano and the acoustic guitar. After this they let guests sing karaoke and disappeared backstage later.

Once again you realized your urgent necessity to sing again. Maaan! Karaoke wouldn't be so bad, but ... No. No, you couldn't. First of all you now worked here and you wanted to be at least a bit respected by the customers. Second thing was you haven't been singing for a long time in public and only did it privately where nobody heard you. Whyever it was a huge step for you to dare seeking for attention again. Third thing ... you were alone here without any friends. You had some friends admittedly but they wouldn't ever go into a pub listening to some bad singers at a karaoke machine. Too bad.

At some time you noticed how late it was after a few hours enjoying the amateurs in the spotlight and how the crowd declined in frequency later. Even the male newcomer was gone about a few minutes. Only a few people who drank a bit too much still sat there at their tables and played cards during this comfortable atmosphere.

 _'Wow, what a night. Well, time to go back home I guess'._  
You slowly felt tired and stood up from my seat when you suddenly saw Mimzy approaching you.

"Oh, Jill? You are still here?", you heard her saying.  
"Yes! Indeed I enjoyed the show. It was great!"  
"Good to hear. Well, dear ... I need your help for Friday next week. You look like you are way more reliable then the other new employee I have to admit."  
She slightly smiled at you friendly and you nodded.  
"What's on?"  
"I'll have an essential meeting I can't cancel. This means you have to close the pub on your own. Zhu and I will open the establishment but I will leave after two hours when he will leave at afternoon. Later the other newcomer will be there, but as I said ... I'd rather give you the keys. You seem more enthusiastic and I like that. Keep going!"

Really nice to hear the blond hair woman speaking like that. She definitely was in a good mood thanks to her gig.  
"Sure thing! I consider it an honour."  
"Great, thank you."

For a short while she was in thought as you could see.

"By the way I'd like to apologize for my rude behaviour yesterday. I was pretty much under stress because of that annoying meeting I have with an ad campaign. They tried to call me like a damn thousand times when I was busy at work", she explained herself. Eventually I felt respected and finally I was on good terms with her. One problem less. Now only the I-feel-like-a-superior-cobra was a pain in the ass. In the end my boss said goodbye and went to the cash box to do the till with Zhu.

After you put on your leather jacket you left the Swing Bar and headed home.


	4. Mistrust and Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh Ho!  
> If you want to hear the song she sang, here it is. Have fun. Or not. Depends on you and your taste in music.  
> See ya!
> 
> Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! (Acoustic)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9QqkkLwDxM

**Wednesday afternoon.**

Funny how you've encountered a certain spider demon you already knew. But you were a bit surprised of why they were here. It didn't really fit into the visualization in your head you had about them. Wait, didn't they speak of themself as a male?  
There was another demon who was tiny besides the spider. She had short red hair, was one-eyed, had thin arms and legs and looked in this dress hellish cute. They were friends with the employer or at least they talked so lighthearted during Mimzy's stressful day.

It was evening at the same day when you saw them again with their other friends. Oh wow, even the princess of hell was in the spider's company. What was her name again? Charlotte Magne?  
Coincidentally their table was in your zone you served. So you stepped up to them.  
"Good evening! What can I get you?"  
There were four people. That short redhead girl, the spider, a white haired girl with greyish skin and the princess. Last one looked at you directly with a sympathetic smile.  
You noted all orders down on your little notepad. When you turned around you were held back by your wrist.

"Hey wait! I know you", you heard the spider demon's voice, "You were the little girl who asked for the way here, right?"  
"Uh, yeah? Why?"  
"Well, I was just asking", he stared back at the smiling blonde hair girl.  
"Someone's interested in you."  
... What? The princess was interested in you? Or was it the spider? You were confused as fuck. Your eyes swayed between them.  
"Eh... Wha-"  
"No, no! Hell, Angel! You said it the wrong way!", the princess's head almost seemed like a tomato and sat there facepalming.  
"You were too straightforward...", she spoke to the demon whose name was Angel apparently.  
"Hey, I just did what you wanted. No need to be so bitchy now", Angel turned his head to me with an annoyed expression, "Additionally to my order three Captain Django as shot. I'll need them just yet."  
Three?? You knew that stuff and with 73 percent alcohol in it, it was a brain killer. You could speak from personal experience.

"Alright, is noted. Uhh... we can talk later when I have my break. I must-"  
"Jill! Come here! **IMMEDIATELY!** "  
You rolled your eyes and with a "See you later" you turned around to go to Viola.

You were pretty exhausted. Viola gladly destroyed some parts of your ego as far as you could tell today. At least she showed her chilly distance to everyone, so you were not an exception to her nasty play. Somehow comforting. Nevertheless her manners were nerve-racking!  
But now you should appreciate your break and talk to Miss Magne who already was walking up to you.

"Hello! We talked earlier", she said. The corners of your mouth twitched lightly up.  
"Yeah, at your table. What's the matter?"  
"Well..."  
She played with a strand of hair and looks at you nervously. "At first I wanted to apologize for Angel Dust being rude to you."  
"Oh, well it's nothing new in hell? I wasn't surprised or anything because of that. I just didn't get their innuendo", you admitted your thoughts.  
"Okay, uhm ... how much time is still left for your break? I don't want to bring trouble or anything. Your colleague's seems to be not really kind to you."  
"In", you looked at your wrist watch, "three minutes I have to serve again. Is that enough?"  
"I'll hurry up. By the way my name's Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie."  
"Nice to meet you! My name's Jill."

Against all the odds she promoted for her "Happy Hotel" she is currently setting up. Her hopeful idea of rehabilitating sinners near future instead of tolerate further genocides kinda shocked you. A demon- no, a **princess** of hell itself - wanted to implement this idea in hell's society. Why would someone be so ... selfless? Especially the daughter of Luzifer. Why? There must have been some other plan way more than only decreasing the number of demons here.  
Yeah, it was better to mistrust her at first.  
You didn't know where this would go but you'd be careful.

"In the end it's your own decision if you want to try it. But I really think you're a perfect match as hotel guest as well as a part of our team. Just think about it. When you're in, just contact me at our official website or personally at the entrance of our establishment. Well, then maybe we'll see us again. I don't want to bother you any further."

As she swang around she wangled her head to look at you again.  
"Oh, and Jill? Me and my friends would like to pay for our drinks now if there's time for it."  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll come to you promptly."

The next day was way more quiet when Zhu, the other newcomer called Naan and you worked together.  
All in one it was quite pleasant. Until friday. After that it was everything but pleasant. An evening alone with Naan wasn't what you wished for but okay.  
Naan **was** nice without any doubt. But sometimes he just was a straining bundle of energy. Urgh.  
Near the end you finally could breathe again and cashed up the last guests when Naan got ready to go.

"Mimzy told me you'd lock up everything? Mind if I go already? I'm in a rush, honestly!"  
"No no! It's okay. You can go."  
Tranquility was all you needed at this moment.  
"Fine. See you next week!"  
"Yeah. Bye."

~*~

You sighed. Everything was ready now. You could just go now. But ... you stared for a longer time at the stage and felt the urge to play again. The piano was still there. Since your arrival in hell you couldn't make an effort buying a guitar for yourself. But maybe you still could play a few accords on the piano. It wouldn't hurt to try ...

... Whatever! You were alone here for now and it wouldn't make any difference to leave now or five minutes later. You wanted to sing and play an instrument again so badly.

Happily you sat down on the piano stool and reflected your memories of what songs you may still know how to play it. And then you got the idea of one song you once loved.

_"Don't do love,_  
Don't do friends.  
I'm only after success." 

Your hands were a bit shaky when you played the accords. But it worked and it was like you felt music in a total different way again.

_"Don't need a relationship.  
I'll never soften my grip."_

Your voice got stronger and your tones surer the longer you sang. What a liberating feeling you've got after so much time...

_"Don't want cash,_  
Don't want car,  
Want it fast,  
Want it hard.  
Don't need money, don't need fame.  
I just want to make a **change.** " 

That was when you were fully in your element again.

_"I know_ **exactly** what I want and who I want to be!  
I know **exactly** why I walk and talk like a machine!  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy, oh  
Oh no, oh no,  
Oh no-o!" 

Nothing could destroy this moment.

_"One track mind_  
One track heart  
If I fail I fall apart  
Maybe it is all a test?  
Cause I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best." 

And everything got better.

_"If you are not very careful_  
your possessions will possess you.  
TV taught me how to feel,  
Now real life has no appeal." 

Even when you were living in hell, you didn't want to lose yourself into the same thinking of many other demons. Your morals **won't** disappear.

_"I'm gonna life, I'm gonna fly_  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die.  
I'm gonna life, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna **die, die, die, die.** " 

You'll make sure of that.

_"I know exactly what I want and who I want to be._  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine.  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy, oh  
Oh no, oh no, oh no-o ..." 

Well, the end.  
For now. You sighed.  
Now you should get home fast.

When you stood up you could hear a clapping sound from the door entrance. Your eye widened as you recognized the person who was standing there.  
Oh no! Embarrassing as fuck!

"That was a-ma-zing! Your voice! Jill!"  
Mimzy, no. No, Mimzy, please not...  
Your cheeks blushed.  
"I didn't know you had it in you! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!"  
You hid my face behind your hands to think about your response now. "I thought it wasn't essential...", you mumbled.  
"But.. Why didn't you apply as an entertainer?" She approached you and looked at you with a bit too much enthusiasm for your taste.  
"Uhm ... To be honest, I don't know if I could perform ever again in public-"  
"What a crock, instead of the few others you have a recognizable and especially a rough voice. You can accompany yourself on the piano ... What else do you play?"  
You scratched your head and smiled sheepishly. Mimzy crossed her arms.

"Normally I play the guitar or ukulele... I'm not a professional, **really not.** "  
"That won't be necessary, you'll learning by doing it", she tried to convince you.  
"Mimzy, thank you really for this offer but I have to decline. At least for now."  
The blond hair woman raised her eyebrow and gave you an uneasy look. You lifted your hands to signalize a protective posture.  
"Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it! I just don't feel like I'm ready yet. Even now it has been overwhelming for me..."

She sighed.

"Why, okay. But it's a wasted talent."  
"Hmm", you mused, "if that would be okay for you I can let you know when I am interested in playing music again."  
She nodded with an all-knowing grin, "Oh I am sure you won't regret it. Especially with my musical techniques and my reliable occupational contacts."  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. That was your chance so why shouldn't you use it?

"That's fine with me. Then I'll write you..?"  
"When you're feeling ready, yes. Anytime. Unless in the middle of the night, I still need to sleep."  
"Thank you, really." You couldn't believe it how nice she was. Both her appearance and her personality were gold. At least she didn't feel stressed. But nobody was perfect. You were fucking lucky you've found the job offer. Mimzy's or Zhu's manners, even the princess, were not what hell represented at all. There were times you couldn't really be yourself without being constantly intimidated by your surroundings. But you made it way more far then you could think of. And therefore you were grateful.

Your boss seemed to perceive your true feelings about her offer and she laid her left hand on your forearm with a little squeeze. Not too much.

"You're welcome, sweety."  
Together you turned off all lights and you locked up the door.  
"Why were you here anyway if I may ask? Was the meeting such a disaster so you left it earlier?"  
Mimzy began to laugh. You stood outside for further several minutes and talked with each other.

"No, no. The meeting just didn't take so long as I expected."  
"Oh."  
"And I wanted to check if you're still there and if the door is really locked."  
"Yeah I comprehend it. It's still your pub you take the responsibility for."

" **Exactly.** "

Your conversation came to an end when you said goodbye to each other.  
"Well, see you next week. Tomorrow I'll be there with Zhu, so you have to come at Monday at around 4pm."  
"Sounds good. Then good evening, Mimzy."  
"Same to you, Jill."


	5. The First Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Well, here I'm back again. I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long. :(  
> I always like feedback so don't hesitate to write something! Even if it's just about how hot Alastor is (even when he's really mean). ♥ :D  
> (Furthermore I changed the perspective from "I" to "You" in each chapter because I feel better with that)
> 
> In this chapter Jill reverses time. It's pretty cool. So check it out.
> 
> See ya!

Everything was going to be better in the next weeks. There weren't any particular issues, no big events and you surprisingly haven't seen the princess with her friends anymore - nor the Radio Demon who your boss knew.  
The last days you asked a few demons for any information about this extremely obtrusive and prominent personality who was greatly feared by the most creatures. It seemed like he had done some evil shit in the past but nobody really wanted to reveal any details. But all in one he toppled overlords and broadcasted his slaughter through hell.

You couldn't tell how you'd reacted if you saw the man in his red tuxedo again. His crime in hell sent you shivers down your spine but you also didn't know how this all really happened and who the so-called overlords were. But hopefully your mistrust would lead you on the right way and let you avoid any unpleasant encounters.

~*~

At several evenings Mimzy kept you after your work shifts. When there was another waiter recruited she often chatted or sang together with you for fun in the breakroom. It was really refreshing despite that you had to deal with hell without a break-out any time.

You wouldn't say you were friends. This blond hair woman and you weren't really on the same wavelength. At least for now.  
Your relationship was disconcerting because of your different roles in business where she definitely was a superior. Furthermore ... you still haven't become used to hell and its citizens.

  


_Everywhere.  
They were everywhere._

  


Creepers, boozers, sluts, junkies, drug abusers, prostitutes, thieves, rapists, cannibals, serial killers ... the list goes on and on. Suicides or any addicts of porn or drugs were people of the more soothing ones.  
It was only a matter of luck to stand where you were now. You have made it far during your way in hell because ... well, you don't know. Normally you'd have said it was because of your former roommate in this old flat.  
Ugh. No, no. Don't think of it. **Stop!**

Your past you would have laughed if you told them you'd even be on good terms with Viola some day. But here you were, serving together with Viola who was in an egregious good mood. What happened? Were any cameras on here? Did she get possessed from a shiny lovely-dovey pinky demon?  
"Oh, Jill? Haven't you forgot something?"  
You turned around.  
What? Like, the dishes?  
Your brain?  
Any expensive wine in the coolbox you forgot to serve to rich people?  
"Huh?", you looked back at her and were wondering what she meant.  
"Oho, you **dummy**! Your shift's already over! Well, well, well", she was laughing warmly. Or was the hidden sympathy just your imagination?  
Well, the other waitpersons came right after your shift's end and you voluntarily helped Mimzy with some arrangements with all you could for her tonight's premiere. Except performing.

Till ...

  


**05:15 pm**

  


"What?!"  
"I can assure you, it will be amazing!"  
The last few weeks when Mimzy and you sang together in the break room you showed her a few songs you have known. And you loved to perform with her hidden from other eyes. It was only for both of you.  
Some time you even made music with the piano. The way she played it instead of you the song was thousand times better than when you tried to play it.  
But now she wanted you to participate in the gig ... Geez!  
It definitely was too early for you!

At some point in trying to convince you she sighed. "Huh, okay. Fine. Then I'll sing without you. It's **your** chance you don't take. And waste."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Hmpf", you heard the unsatisfied little growling from Mimzy at last.

~*~

When the beginning of the event was near Mimzy and a few other worker you didn't know arranged the Karaoke Machine to only function as a playback. For this time there weren't any musicians with her and she would sing her solos on stage. For aesthetic reasons she had decided to leave the keyboard and one filled guitar's stand on stage.  
Only then when Mimzy was ready to start - on the contrary the Karaoke Machine wasn't.

"What? What does this mean?! The machine is brand new! I bought it last week!"  
"Yeah, Mam - but it doesn't have anything to do with the software, there's a technical issue. The machine's defect and it takes a longer time to fix it. We still don't know what it is."  
"Fine, okay! Urgh. Then I'll search for an alternative. Bring this scrap backstage."  
Mimzy moved to other demons who were standing in front of her on the floor. So the blond hair beauty had to bow down to speak with them.

  


Yet, before you could even realise it, it already happened. You eyes widened.

  


Mimzy turned around and tripped over some tangled cables with her shoes which were pumps and fell off the stage. Further demons rushed to her to help her get up but she refused while she writhed in pain.  
"Ouch! Get away from me you morons! I can stand up by myself! Argh ..."

In this moment you saw the Radio Demon entering the Swing Bar and rushing to the stage where Mimzy was sitting on the floor.  
"My lovely dear, what happened to you?", he asked with concern in his static voice.  
"That stupid co-workers forgot these dumb cables on the stage! Argh..."  
"Come sweetheart, I'll help you up. Let's go to the side room."  
She nodded slightly. The Red Demon put the arms of the blond hair woman around his neck and grabbed her under her knees to abandon the circle of gawkers with her in bridal style.

You noticed Zhu who was standing behind you. He sighed.  
"Poor Mimzy ...", you said and placed yourself besides the calm looking bull-demon.  
"Looks like she won't perform for today. She should rest", you heard him saying in a worrying tone. You shook your head.  
"You know her. She won't do this."  
"Then we'll prevent her from doing something stupid."  
"Hm ...", you didn't know what else you could say. It happened so fast and now you couldn't really concentrate on how to settle the rest of the evening without being concerned too much about Mimzy and her strained leg.

You knew such a thing could happen to everyone. And it wasn't like she would die because of this fall - you still were in hell where you all already died. But you felt guilty somehow.

You sighed and went to the sink to put the dishes in there. Yet before you began to wash them, you looked back to the sideroom where Mimzy was in company with this Alastor.

  


_If you have just accepted her offer to perform with her, the accident wouldn't have been happening._

  


Then suddenly an idea was formed in your head and it felt strange. It was like an input came from something or someone else.  
If you could go back in time in exactly that moment, you could catch her when she falls. That would be great. Maybe Mimzy couldn't perform with her busted karaoke machine. But she wouldn't get injured what was more important to you than the stupid gig.

And then it happened.  
In exactly that moment you felt a burning electricity going through your body and into your head.

  


_The world around you came to a stop._

  


People were frozen in her doing. Your astonished gaze went to the sink. The following water drop of the not fully turned off tap fell for a millisecond and then floated in the air.

Zhu suddenly moved away slowly from you in reverse and disappears behind the kitchen door. Your head turned to the stage, where you everything else saw running backwards in time way faster. It went so fast you couldn't realise how the Radio Demon also went back and vanished out of the entrance door.  
Mimzy was back on stage and talked to the co-workers. In sudden irregular movements the Karaoke Machine was put next to Mimzy again.

It came to a halt when you decided to stop in this moment. You felt the vividness coming back to all the people around you. Time went normal again from now on. The big vintage clock was ticking again over you on the wall.

  


05:38: **38** pm

05:38: **39** pm

05:38: **40** pm

05:38: **41** pm

  


Paralyzed you stand in front of the situation again. Your stared at the scenario in front of you. Then your gaze fled to the clock behind you.

  


05:38: **46** pm

05:38: **47** pm

05:38: **48** pm

  


It did really work? How? And why?  
You stared back at the workers and this dumb machine.

"What? What does this mean?! The machine is brand new! I bought it last week!"  
"Yeah, Mam - but it doesn't have anything to do with the software, there's a technical issue. The machine's defect and it takes a longer time to fix it. We still don't know what it is."

You woke up from your paralyzation. For now it didn't matter how it worked - **now** was your chance! _So hurry up!_  
You sped up your footsteps in Mimzy's direction while your heart pumped nervously and fast behind your ribs.  
"Fine, okay! Urgh. Then I'll search for an alternative. Bring this scrap backstage."  
Mimzy's moves were the same like before. She talked to those other demons who were standing in front of her on the floor. She bowed down.  
She turned around.  
And then ... she fell with a shriek.

"Watch out!!", you scream when you ran towards the stage and grabbed with one move Mimzy's torso.  
"Uff! Woah!!"  
Mimzy landed with both feet on the floor. When she was standing in a stable position you removed your hands from her. She arranged her hair and finally turned around to you.  
"Thank you ... Jill.", she said a bit surprised when she recognized her rescuer.  
"You're welcome. Those cables are big trip hazards. Please be more careful."  
"Of- ... Of course.", she told you, even when still a bit stunned, "well, uh ... you ... you should go back to Zhu. I'll get along now with things here."  
"Yeah, maybe ...", you murmured. But you couldn't really move away. You were still too perplexed by the last minutes which passed by. But Mimzy was already distracted by some man in a red tuxedo who appeared right next to me. The **so-called Radio Demon**. Or **Alastor** \- as he introduced herself to the crowd last time.

  


_The powerful man who killed enough demons and maybe more to get an extremely high reputation throughout hell. Watch out, Jill._

You silently breathed in ... and out. _You can do this._

  


He greeted Mimzy first. "Good evening my dear, are you alright?"  
"Good evening Al. Yeah, everything's alright, thanks to my attentive employee."  
She touched your arm and smiled at you in a softly way. You returned the smile.  
"Why, I must thank you for your rapid action my dear! It's a pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart! I'm Alastor, what is your name?"  
"Everyone calls me Jill."  
"Jill. A lovely name!", he said during shaking your hand wildly until he had enough and finally let go of you. You were relieved and pulled back your hand.  
"And a short one.", since when did you answer so fast?  
A little chuckle comes from him. "I see you're a little amusing lady. Are you new here in this place? I'm sure I never saw you before."  
"Yeah, I recently moved in this city and needed a new job. And as you can see I gladly found one in Mimzy's Bar."  
"Nice to hear that", he said and his gaze went back to Mimzy. "How is it going with your show? Do you need any help?"  
During his last sentence the mentioned woman already sighed exhausted.  
"It's a whole disaster!", her tone became angry again, "the karaoke machine's defect, the other workers are just fools and this girl here could at least save this evening with me but refuses to move her bum to the stage!"  
"Changed my mind!", you yelled shortly after Mimzy's rant.  
"Huh?" Both Mimzy and Alastor looked at you slightly surprised.  
"But you said a half hour earlier-"  
"Yeah I know but if it saves your event then I'm ready to make a fool of myself."  
A few seconds passed before Mimzy's mimic changed to a wide grin.  
"Making yourself a fool more than I've done a few minutes ago is nearly impossible for today."  
Suddenly Alastor began to laugh.  
"Why, I'm really interested into today's event! It seems this one will be especially thrilling", he looked again at Mimzy. "I'm pretty sure you'll amaze me as always, sweetheart."  
"Thank you, that's really charming. As always."  
"Only for you."  
Alastor lifted his left hand and a long stick appeared in it. It was the same stick or rather the microphone with an opening eye on it that he had on stage when you saw him for the first time.  
"Well! Then it's settled! Jill, come with me right now. We're running out of time. See you later, Al!"

~*~

Slowly breathing in. And ... out.  
You struggled. You struggled so hard but finally your feet let you take steps to Mimzy.

"Oh No?" Mimzy asked. And you grinned.  
"Oh No."

You were standing in front of all customers who were sitting at their tables. A few of them preferred to stay at the counter. You took your necklace in your left shaking hand to press it nervously. You dared to look around you for a short time and your glance stopped by the wide grin of Alastor who seemed curious about the next thing that would happen.

You smiled shyly and looked away to distract yourself.

Why were you so nervous? Mimzy sang and each time she only got compliments and was never booed. So why shouldn't you try it?  
You still feared the reactions of those demons but only because you have met so many sinners who were so despicable. And you didn't want to show vulnerability towards everyone in case you would get upset. That was never your style.

Mimzy sat behind the keyboard and waited for your first move to begin. During singing and hearing the melodic sounds of the piano you hardly registered the glances of them all.  
Your body relaxed from minute to minute while you sang. You focused on your voice and the melodies of Mimzy's instrument. Only when the last tone was gone and the audience gave an applause you realized what you've done. And now you were red in the face. And also a bit proud. And smiled as widely as you could. And close to tears. But you managed not to cry. You were not a crybaby, no no.

"Thank you very much. And also thank you for being here with us! We appreciate your joining for today's evening and we look forward to entertain you for the rest of the night."  
After your speech the crowd gave another applause and the rest of the night went well without any further interruptions. At the end of Mimzy's last solo singing and me playing on the guitar you both brought the gig to an end and the next hour before the bar would close you ordered an espresso by Zhu.  
As you took the last sip of your little energy drink you saw Alastor approaching you.

"Why, I just couldn't resist to thank you for the stunning performance earlier. May I bother you for a moment?", you heard the gentleman's voice.  
_Don't forget, he's the murderous demon._ You answered politely.  
"Thank you a lot for the compliment. I'm surprised I could still reach the right tones after such a long time."  
You smiled nervously and didn't really know what to do except playing with the empty little cup in your hands.  
"Oh, of course! It was marvellous!!", he nearly yelled, "First I was surprised a woman besides Mimzy have such a talent but then I was even more surprised you only work here as a waitress."  
Oh my, your cheeks were on fire. Hopefully he won't mention it.  
"Oh, you don't have to be ashamed!"  
... Well. Whatever. You finally put away the empty cup.  
"And by the way Mimzy told me it was your first time singing in public after a long time ago. I hope you'll show your talent more in future! How sad would it be if performer and artists in general didn't exist or show their art?"  
"Oh geez....", you murmured and shortly hid your face behind your hands, then looked at him again, laughing.  
"I have to admit, it's refreshing and it just feels like one of my hobbies is finally back. Even we're in hell..."  
"I believe I can understand your thought. But I give you a well-meant advice. **Don't act like you're expected to do."**  
"With other words, don't let your life be dictated by others?"  
You heard a dark chuckle from his side. It was different from before when Mimzy was there.  
"With other words: Don't be pathetic."

Wha-

"Why, it's really late and I won't stop you from going home anymore. Good night, Miss Jill."  
"Uhh, good ni-"

And he was gone.

  


All the night till now he was such a gentleman so that you had to always remind yourself he was a brutal murderer. A sinner, like all the others, too. But he was so charming.

And now he called you pathetic. Uff.

Your pride was hurt.

He didn't know a thing about you. And you wouldn't simply accept his insensitive statement. You would show him he was wrong.


End file.
